Fallout A new beginning
by Randomguy21
Summary: Mason, a vault 101 citizens dad has just left and mason was outcasted, now its up to him to find his dad and bring him back...
1. Chapter 1: The new beginning

It was like any other boring day in the vault, Mason had just woke up, looking at his clock on his bed stand he saw it was 9:30, 10 minutes before class started, he had already missed breakfast and going from his room to the classroom, D201, took about 7 minutes on a good day.

"Well, that's just great, piece of shit alarm doesn't even work anymore!"

After getting up and getting on a new jumpsuit he left heading for A120, his classroom, Luckily everyone was already at their classes so Mason didn't have to deal with the traffic jam that normally filled up the vaults tight corridors, Mason had arrived at 9:38, but his teacher, Mr. Brotch called him over.

"So Mason late once again it seems, whats the excuse this time?" He asked with a mixed look of disappointment and anger

"Sir, i'm sorry but my alarm clock broke and i barely woke up to get here!"

"Ok i understand but you'll be serving detention after class, now go sit down."

Once Mason sat down Brotch started to give the class their instructions and today Mason would be taking the G.O.A.T exam, a very important test that would determine what job you would be doing for the rest of your life, Mason was not even a quarter way done when he noticed the large trail of sweat running down his back, Mason stopped concentrating on his dad had said this morning.

"Son, i'm going to tell you the truth, the goat it's like no other test ever i want you to think very carefully and hard about each answer, trust me son it'll pay off."

What did his dad mean that's it like no other test, he knew that it determined your future but surely he didn't need to worry that badly, but he didn't want to risk it so he started working on his test again. At 11:30 everyone had finished and Mason decided to turn his in last so he could talk to Brotch about the G.O.A.T, once he handed it in he stared at the questions, then would mark something.

"Well it looks like you are going to be a assistant with Stanley in the maintenance good luck."

"What no! What happened,what did i do wrong?"

"Ok look, i don't like these test either so i'll bump it up to medical assistant, i know that's what you wanted it to be, now leave and do something else."

"Thanks"

Mason quickly left the room and went down to the cafeteria where he meet up with his friend, Oliver and took a seat next to him

"So how was the goat? He asked

"Good, i was pretty nervous though, how about you?"

"I did ok, anyways i'll catch up with you later, see you later"

For the next 20 minutes mason eat alone thinking about the test and the vault itself, until Amata showed up, Mason liked Amata they had been friends since he was a baby, but now they often didn't see each other due to the overseer.

"Hi Amata whats up?"

"Oh, well i saw that you were sitting alone and thought you might had wanted company."

"Ok, cool you kno-" Mason was cut off by the overseers loud voice

"Amata, what are you doing i told you not to be talking to him, and as for you mason you are ordered to return to your room, Now!" The overseer said with his angry voice and eyes that could kill, not wanting to get put inside of a cell he angryly walked off cursing his name until he got to his room and thought, thought about the outside world until he fell asleep.

3 years later

"GET UP! Come on you have to get up dammit!"

Mason quickly bolted up to the sound of someone yelling at him, he saw that it was Amata and it looked like she was scared or panicing about something.

"Wha-whats wrong Amata and what's with the sirens?"

"Oh god, the guards killed Jonas, they murder him because of your dad leaving!"

What she had just said hit Mason like a brick, his dad leaving that's impossible and why even if he could would he leave?

"Amata what do you mean my dad left!"

"Your dad opened the vault door somehow and fled, the guards are looking for you as well, but i know of a way to get you out of here."

"Ok and that is?"

"There's a tunnel under my dads desk in the overseers room, the computer terminal controls it, i don't know what the password is though only Jonas and he knows it, also i stole his gun you should have it in case you get caught good luck."

"You to"

After Mason gave his final goodbye he left and took a shortcut through the bathrooms, the safest and fastest way to dads old lab, he exited the bathrooms but a guard spotted him, quickly without thinking Mason fired 9 rounds 4 of which missed or hit his vest but the other 5 hit unprotected spots and the guard quickly collapsed, not wanting to stick around he fled up stairs where he got to the main lobby, inside he saw a couple trying to discuss how to get out of the vault when the husband took off followed by the women both getting shot and killed by guards, sickened by what he just saw he ran to the stuck sliding door release bullets wildly towards the two guards.

Mason got to the corridor of the prison where he heard Amata, and the overseer talking, knowing what was going on he breach the room and fired 3 rounds at the guard and knocked the overseer over.

"WHATS THE COMPUTER PASSWORD!" Mason yelled at him with gun to his head

"I'll never tell you boy, you'll never get it out of me"

"Fine then i guess Amata will blame what happens to her on you"

Ok fine! The password is Amata. Now go you monster!"

With the password now secured he went down the hall to the overseers office after moving Jonas body out of the way, once he enter the office he ran to the terminal and entered the password. Success now he only had a little more to go before meeting the outside world. After closing the desk behind him he went through a dark corridor and finally to the door control room, In front of him stood the panel to open it.

"No going back now"

With that being said the door slowing open, the rusty gears turning and the sound of it stopping in place, music to his ears. But now he had a much greater task, he had to find his father.


	2. Chapter 2: Locating dad

Mason had walked now just exited the vaults doors and they had shut him out, forever now he would be stuck out in the wasteland but that didn't effect him, he needed to find dad and clear his name. Walking down the rock tunnel he came upon a wooden door with little cracks of light showing. Slowly he opened it, getting blinded by the hot, bright sun, once his eyes adjusted he took in his surroundings, all of the destroyed building, dead trees, and colors.

"Wow, that must be downtown D.C over there, i recognize the monument, so much death and destruction." He said while walking down the path leading to the cracked paved road, slowly walking he pasted a few destroyed cars and knocked oven signs until he got to the outskirts of a burned down house next to sign in green with Springvil written on it. Not knowing what occupies the town he chambered a round and counted his bullets 40 in total.

"I need some more ammo soon or i'm going to run out"

Walking down the main road he heard a radio and ducked down behind some rubble until it got closer and closer, he peaked his head out and it turned out to be a robot talking about a group called the Enclave and some president Eden and then about some terrorist group called the brotherhood of steal hold up in the pentagon, after searching through the houses and finding 3 more rounds, some lock picks and a old camera and 150 bottle caps he went towards another sign with Megaton painted in yellow.

"Guess i should go this way" he said while heading towards what was the city.

After a 4 minute walk he got to the city, a small walled in town made out of what appears to be plane parts, next to the automatic door was a robot.

"Welcome to Megaton, the bomb is perfectly safe" it said in a dull, mechanical voice

"A bomb, what bomb? What does it mean?" Mason asked his self while walking inside.

As soon as he opened those big gates he was greeted by a man in a old duster you would see in a western movie and far behind him a intact atomic bomb.

"Names Lucas Simms, town sheriff and mayor when needed" He replied, his old hat blocking his face out

"Mason, i'm looking for someone and i'm hoping someone here will help"

"Well i don't remember any newcomers in the town your best bet is to stop at the saloon and see Moira at Craterside supply"

"Thanks"

And with that being said Mason walked off heading towards the back ramp next to the bomb, in the distance he could see some people worshipping the bomb, and finally he arrived at Craterside supply, entering he saw a armed guard and a female most likely Moira.

"Are you Moira?"

"Yea, wait your from that vault, yea that 101 on your jumpsuit gives it away, so what can i help you with?"

"I'm looking for my dad and the sheriff said you might know, if not do you know of anyone else that could?"

"No sorry, but the saloon might have someone, best of luck to you"

So Mason continued his search, he found the saloon and entered, inside was what looked like a zombie or what dad called a Ghoul and a man in a suit, as well as some patrons, a few moments later a man came out and greeted him.

"Colin Moriarty, owner of Moriarty's saloon what can i help you with"

"Actually Colin i was looking for you, i'm searching for my father and everyone says you might know"

"Why you're the little one from years ago, tell you what for 50 caps i'll tell you where he went"

"Caps? Oh you mean these caps ok here you go"

"Good kid, now your dad went to news station in the DC ruins, you're likely to find him there"

Now with the information Mason needed he went off to stopping Lucas at the gate

"Lucas, i need to ask you something, what is life like out here like what am i going to face?"

"Well kid first there's the raiders, drugged up scum that kill for anything, next we have the mutants ghouls and super mutants are your main threat, super mutants are fast and deadly, but make up for being dumb as rocks"

"Ok thank you"

Mason had just exited the gate and turned east towards the ruins, as he moved he heard a low growl then as Mason turned something charged him but was quickly brought down as 2 more came out from behind the rocks, both now ready to sink their teeth into his throat charged him, one getting hit in the back but still moving the second one getting 3 feet away before a round struck its head, the second one though had enough time to close in the distance and got a bite into his unarmored leg bringing Mason to the floor. The dog turned his attention from his leg to his throat with Mason desperately trying to bat him off while reaching for his dropped gun, finally managing to pick it up he angled it and fired hitting the dog's lungs making it collapse to the floor life slowly seeping out of it before being finished off with a round to the skull.

Now Mason turned his attention to his leg, the dog ripped a clean hole through the fiber and went a inch or 2 into his calf drawing lots of blood, knowing that it would be fatal to leave it like that he ripped a piece of his sleeve off to make a basic bandage, after removing some of the foreign objects from the wound and applying the bandage he tried to stand up but fell, the pain to intense to walk. So he started crawling, crawling towards the gate when he vision started to darken, he got a good 10 feet before the gate before not being able to continue due to the pain, as he layed in the dirt slowly losing consciousness he heard a faint voice

"Hey, stay with me, Lucas help me carry him" the unknown voice said

Mason barely awake at this point was being carried to what sounded like the Megaton gate, and was descending, he could hear a door open just as he passed out.

1 week later

Mason was finally awake at this point, the hum of a machine being faintly heard, he tried to sit up but fell backwards too weak to support his self, but then the door opened and a person in a bloody lab coat stepped in.

"Good your awake, you lucky the gate guard saw you and alerted us or you would've died, the names Doc i was the one who saved you life"

Mason tried to reply but only managed to say thanks, the doc proceeded to get up and walk over to him before injecting a syring into him

"Med-X, it'll make the pain go away"

Only a few minutes later Mason felt like he could sit up and did so, before attempting to walk almost falling but was able to stay up.

"Ok now you're not fully healed but this is good enough, now take one of the these syrings when ever you hurt and these stimpacks if any other injuries occur" Doc said while handing him 12 syrings and 8 stimpaxs before opening the door and motioning for him to leave.

Mason after walking for some time was able to get back at his regular pace and continue to walk the same direction he went when he was attacked, on the ground layed his gun and backpack, picking up both he continued towards the farmhouse up ahead, inside was a mess with dishes everywhere broken and trash littering the floor but after foraging around he found a old hunting rifle and 6 bullets with a medical pack, after he left found a nearby vantage point and surveyed the area, a large market to the east and broken bridge north snd megaton west, after deciding he went east, hopefully something good would be left.

 **hello everyone i just wanted to say thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed the story. Recently i really started thinking of posting my stories and so i'm glad some of you like them.**


End file.
